The Fallen Angel Lightning Rising
by Sylver Shadows
Summary: When Fang and the flock travel to New York, things go a little haywire. Especially when a strange person says Fang is a reincarnation of a good ancient 'demon.' Now it's up to him and his new abilities to save Max.
1. Flashes of Lightning

The Fallen Angel-Lightning Rising

(Fang's PoV)

Life really becomes more in perspective when your about to die at the hands of those who were your friends. Things become clearer, you replay events in your head with more clarity, and you realize what they truly meant all those times. Well I think I understand what people say when their lives flashed before there eyes, that doesn't really happen. It's more like everything important becomes clearer. I should go back to the day all this started. Long ago when I had my first encounter with the…no that's a story I cannot tell, but I will tell you about the demon or as I call him sadistic demon alien. So let's go back a bit.

Chapter 1: Flashes of Lightning

"No," Said Max.

"Please," Begged Angel.

"Yeah Max," Gazzy joined in. The kids were trying to convince the flock to go on a vacation with Ella and Dr. M. I personally was for the idea for one reason I will not state. Okay yes I will, I wanted to see Max in a bikini, what the shit did I really just say that.

"Yeah Max pleaseeeeeee," Joined in Nudge as they all gave her bambi eyes. It failed miserably.

"For the last time NO!" Yelled Max.

"I say we go," said Iggy obviously ignoring Max.

"Fang?" Max asked. Tough choice here.

"I say we go," I said ready to get punched, and I was, very hardly.

"Fine we go," Max said as she threw her arms up in defeat ", But were flying on our own, we'll meet them there."

So that is how we ended up deciding to meet Ella and Dr. M in New York before we all headed out to the long Island sound. Life felt like it was going to be good for once, Yeah freaking right.

"Whoa I'll never get over how big New York is," Said Gazzy just as we heard a rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Looks like a storm is coming, let's get down from here before were hit," said max as we swooped down towards what looked like the busiest place because nobody would notice us there with all the commotion.

_bang! _Lightning, it's an amazing thing, it's powerful, buteiful and well pure amazing. That is if your not afraid of being the highest thing in the air and getting shocked, which happens to us on occasion. None of us have ever gotten hit but we've come close before and that is never a good thing.

"Come on lets get something to eat," said max as she took out some money and led us all into a restaurant.

"How many today," The waiter asked.

"Six please," I said.

"Wait I'm here Fang, we need to talk, Make it seven," said someone who came out of nowhere.

"Seven it is," said the waiter a little confused and led us to the table on the way my conversation consisted of one line ",Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

He didn't answer me but told me to wait until we sat down.

_Fang I can't sense anything in his head, he's not a robot but it's almost like he is immune to my mind reading _said angel to me and probably Max too.

We all sat down with this kid and I took the time to examine him, He looked about as tall and skinny as us. He looked around our age maybe a year or two older. His hair was black with a few silver strands and his eyes were a strange purplish color but more towards black.

"So we ask again who are you?" I asked.

"Sylver Casius Zephyer at your service," he said with a grin on his face.

"This isn't a game, who are you and who sent you?" I half yelled half whispered at him.

"Who I am is not important it is who sent me that is. I am not from the School, I am not from Itex, I am not from and company like that. Simply put I'm exactly like you with the whole, oh I don't know, Wings. I am coming here to warn you that forces have been set in motion that is unstoppable by you and Max. There are worlds beyond your own and most of them would rather rid this world of this planet, if not for us, The Arcayians, they would," he said than disappeared into thin air only to come back ", Oh and simply put watch for the Calm before the storm."

He left again and suddenly a huge bang of thunder louder than anything I've ever heard, I'm surprised my ear drums didn't pop.

"Tick Tock fang, the clock it ticking to save them all," said Sylver as he reappeared ", so are you going to face this demon with me or not."

"I still don't know what your talking about but try to keep up," I said with a grin as I sprinted through the doors and did a running take off to see what we were up against, and guess what. It was one person who looked like any kid who is 17 years old. I only noticed why he was different when he made an arrow of some kind of blue thing above his head moved his hand as it drove through a girl about the age of eleven's head. I relized this guy probably had more bite than bark.

"Lightning energy, I can use an even more powerful energy but I prefer to just use my sword. Guns are so useless against my kind anyway," said Sylver as he flew up next to me and I got my first sight at his wings, midnight black with silver tips.

"Now try to keep up with me," he said as he dive bombed towards the ground with his sword that was pure black in hand. I just watched what happened next because there wasn't much I could do any way.

Sylver hit the ground as fast, if not faster, than a bullet and stood up unscarred. He then proceeded to run at the other person I'm going to call him alien one for right now. Alien one saw him coming and simply disappeared and reappeared behind Sylver. Sylver simply disappeared the same way and reappeared in mid air with multiply arrows of some kind of black energy forming around him. They continued to form, I think it got somewhere in the millions before he stopped and let them fly. Alien one brought up his arms in a cross and a shield formed of blue energy. In the end the arrows killed about 16 people and none of them Alien one.

"_Demntor, Tres Fey Tuam_!" Yelled Sylver as he moved so fast if I had blinked I would have missed him and he drove his blade through Alien one's chest within two seconds of his little outburst.

Alien one just laughed as lightning flared across the sky and in each heavy breath he took he said one word that in the end amounted to ", you idiot, you think that It's as easy as hunting us all down. You don't understand the World of Lightning will never die."

"Shut up you _fexin_," Sylver said as he pulled his sword out of the guys chest with a sickening slicing sound and spun around for an attack that I couldn't watch but I knew the guy had been decapitated. I definitely was way beyond my league.

"_Se Fey Fixinia,_" Sylver said as I walked up to him.

"What did you just do, you killed sixteen people?!" I yelled at him in disbelief.

"Seventeen including Trivien," he said pointing to the headless corpse ", but I save about another thousand, they were acceptable losses."

"You Sadistic best," I said under my breath as I lunged at him kneeing him in the chest then punched him once in the face, twice, three times and I lost count after sixty. I felt really good.

"You are no better than me if you think that way," Sylver said as he kicked me off him as if nothing had happened. He than arched his wings up in an oval shape as some kind of golden orb formed in the center then he yelled ", Arcayian Arrow!" as it flew at me and hit me square in the chest."

"Your people are all alike, ruled by your own selfish desires. It doesn't matter what would have become, nothing matters as long as those close to you are okay," Said Sylver standing over me ", Well try being me without anybody, without friend, without family, without people who hate you, or people who envy you. Fang you have all those and that is why I envy you and more importantly I envy that you have found your soul mate. I wish I have but I will heal you just to prove that my kind do everything we do for the better. Now sleep, I will get you to a hospital and I will watch over you on your mission like your guardian angel."

Please Review

And more importantly

Just live your life


	2. Sparks of Thunder

I do not own Maximum ride even if I wish I did

The Fallen Angel Lightning Rising

Chapter 2: Sparks of Thunder

(Fang's PoV)

It's funny that time seems to slow when your spiraling in and out consciousness or maybe time really was slowing. Nothing makes sense any more, I can't make out images and I feel as if I'm being slowly killed from the inside out. The pain went away a long time ago, along with my grip on reality. And yet in all this there is only one thing on my mind, Max.

I can't think about anything else and if I try Max eventually finds her way into my thoughts. The only other thing going through my head is Sylver's last words 'I envy you because you have found your soul mate.' I feel like I know what that means but I wish I didn't because it's almost like somebody is transmitting me what would happen. And none of it is good.

I really don't know how long I was asleep because one second I was shot by Sylver and the next I woke up on a bed. Oh yeah Sylver real nice hospital.

"I see your up," said somebody as he walked in. He had this aura about him that just made you know that he knew what he was doing. Even if he only looked like he was fifteen.

"Who are you," I said as I sat up feeling perfectly fine.

"My name is Teqo, I'm Sylver's Doctor, Hacker, Techman, or black market connection. Sylver should be here soon to explain why you're here and don't try to leave. I have some of the most high tech security known to Arcayians, which is about twenty billion times the best you humans have," Teqo said as somebody walked in the door.

"Oh I didn't know you were in here Teqo, I could come back later," Said this other person as if he was talking to the president.

"No its fine Nick, please come in," Said Teqo. I took this time to examine the two of them. Teqo, now that I looked closer, looked about sixteen. The other person Nick looked around nineteen. Both he and Teqo were wearing goggles on their heads, Teqo's were blue and Nick's a weird reddish purple color. Teqo had Blond hair that went down to his shoulders and Nick's was trimmed and combed back. They both wore Jeans and sweatshirts. The strangest looking device was on Teqo's arm.

"Now Nick what is it," Teqo said sounding impatient.

"The _Provincial sacarian mexia setiu saysa feria mel tena_," Nick said in that weird language.

"Fine _sip tio _him _rigis_," Teqo said as I made out a few of the words strangely. They than both left leaving me in this room again. They were kind enough to provide me with some books and what looked like a laptop. I went over it and looked for a way to open it and found something that looked like a button. I pressed it and suddenly the thing sprang to life as three holographic screens appeared one on the left, right, and in front of me. I reached out and touched what looked like a internet icon and the screens view changed to the internet. Freaked out I went over to the books and looked for something interesting to read. Over half the books were something about a thing called 'The Shadow War' all stating to be true stories.

"The Shadow War is one of the most recent wars of our kind," Said Teqo as he walked back in ", Sorry about Nick this is all kind of new to him, just like you. And he has to learn how to control his powers."

"What do you mean powers?" I questioned.

"He was human originally but he got his nose a little too deep on a vacation. He found a stash of weaponry from world war two and than discovered and hidden key pad. It looked so new but actually it was from world war two, it was one of our multiply stashes of weapons. We than appeared before him and asked him if he would rather understand, or die. I think you know which he chose and thus we had to give him some ability, unfortunately we have yet to discover a way to create a very good Arcayian-human hybrid. So we decided to give him the ability of warping or teleporting as you call it. And with great power comes great need to restrain ones self, that was the actual quote."

"Who are you people?"

"Our name is Never Ending Shadows or NES. Our race is from another planet if you haven't pieced that together yet, and we don't take kindly to people meddling with your humble little planet."

"Okay now here's a better question, who is World of Lightning and why am I here."

"In order: World of Lightning is a group of people, in fact most human originally, who are led by four of our kind. Four Lightning users who look for 'Gifted' people and recruit them offering them a better life and this is not an empty promise. The only thing they are required to do is take us down, in the leader's words ', kill every one of those bastards.' The guy in charge is named Eos. He…no I can't talk about it, it's too painful. Simply put we are the secret organization that is half the reason your world hasn't fallen into anarchy and they want to take us down or go public about us. What Sylver did today was to keep that guy from revealing the leapinians. The reason you are here is because, besides the wings, you are one of the very few gifted humans who has been given the gift of the Arcayians. Your blood contains small black particles called 'Khaos' and your body keeps producing more. Eventually your body will produce enough that you will become fully Arcayian and your blood stream will split into two parts. One for your blood and the other for your energy."

"Wow. Okay now can I get out of this loony convention?"

"You have yet to be tested so, no," Teqo said before he teleported across the room and hit me with a small burst of electricity as I suddenly couldn't move.

I just watched as I was dragged into a small black room and once Teqo dropped me I was able to move again. My first thought was the door but I tried and it was locked.

"Just stay alive and make it to the other side, if you can do this than you will understand. If you can't well than we just lost another proud soldier," Said Teqo as the lights turned on and I realized that the hallway was much longer than I thought. I looked to my left to see four people standing there. I only recognized Teqo.

I looked down the hall and saw my first obstacle a bunch of saws, like those things you only see in movies. I ran straight forwards watching the patterns of the saws and realized that if I could get enough leverage than I could jump right through the center where the saws don't touch. I dove right through without getting hurt, same with all the other challenges. It was really easy. Once I got to the end I saw Sylver and I said to him ", There you see I beat your little obstacle course without a scratch now let me go."

"Look down at yourself," Sylver said ominously. I did as told and realized that I did get scratched, a lot. There were billions of shreads and burns in my clothes. But my body was unscarred.

"What am I," I asked Sylver.

"_Trey Faticu_," Sylver said with one hand pointed towards me and suddenly I felt really, really tired.

(Sylver's PoV)

About two days after the Fang incident as I'm calling it I was walking into a room and sitting across from me was a girl about fang's age. She was hand cuffed and gagged.

I said two words to her ", Hello Maximum."

Wow I scarred myself there.

anyway

Review please

and

Just live your life


	3. The Beginning of The Storm

**I do not own Maximum ride**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Beginning of The Storm

(Fang's PoV)

Pain, it's a funny thing. It almost comforts you to feel pain, it reminds you're human. Oh wait you've never been invincible before? Oh well uh than I guess that statement is lost on you.

I sat up straight thinking one thing: Save Max. I don't know how and I don't know why but I could feel Max's pain, that is why I was in pain.

"I didn't expect you to get up for another few days Fang," Said Teqo. I simply stood up and grabbed him by the throat lifting him in the air.

"You don't get it Fang," Said Teqo as he teleported out of my grip ", We are not human and you shall Never Exceed Xephis."

Alarms began to sound all over the place, the power turned off but get this. I could see. It was pitch black and I had perfect vision. Okay it wasn't perfect it actually felt like I was looking through some kind of night vision goggles. Teqo was by the door and he put on his goggles. I moved so fast that he had no chance to get away, I grabbed his neck as he tried to teleport but just flickered in and out of existence still in my grip.

"Now, where is She," I growled.

"Outside, down the hall to the left. The door marked with _shaoses di shaosen_," Teqo said and I threw him through the door. I walked down the hall as lasers all zapped me having absolutely no effect whatsoever. I found the door and put one hand on it as it flew inward by some invisible force I created.

I than saw that the room was really big with Max and another person in a chair at one end and standing in the center was Sylver.

"I told you Fang everything I'm doing is for your own good. So I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do," Said Sylver as a Magnum appeared in his hand. This was no ordinary gun though, I could tell. Especially because coming out of the mussel was black smoke. He raised the gun and fired the other person as a purple light engulfed him and he disappeared.

"Where," I said.

"The Infinity Shadow Dimension, a place only a few have ever escaped," Said Sylver as he raised the weapon again aiming for Max.

"Don't you dare you bastard," I spat at him as he pulled the trigger I teleported, yes teleported. In front of the bullet letting it hit me in the chest. Only I didn't disappear and apparently this stunned Sylver because his hand began to shake uncontrollably.

"Who are you," He said to me.

"My name is not important Sylver, only what I am. I am The Fallen Angel," I heard myself yell even though it wasn't me saying it. I then lunged at Sylver flicked him once in the forehead and he went flying through the walls until he reached the end of the building and fell to the ground below.

I turned to max speaking in my own voice again ", You okay because trust me he's not dead?"

She nodded her head and motion for me to go after him, which is exactly what I did. I jumped through the hole in the wall not even bothering to open my wings because I was possessed yet again. I hit the ground making a huge crater and just followed the streams of bullets. I kept walking as I heard somebody yelling for me to stop. I turned around and silenced them with my glare. As I headed into the park I noticed that blood was everywhere all forming strange symbols. I also realized that my wings were out but I really didn't care. There was only thing I wanted right now and that was to kill Sylver. I wanted to kill every last one of those bastards.

I started to hear panting and looked around knowing that Sylver was near.

"I'm not finished yet Fang, far from it," He said as he appeared and punched me in the face and repeatedly disappeared and reappeared punching and kicking me while staying suspended in midair.

"I don't care what they say about you, you will not beat ME!" he said each word within a different punch and finally sent me sprawling. He came over and made the mistake of leaning over me, which was when I grabbed he neck and stood up. I threw him across the Park as he hurtled through trees.

"Arcayian Lightning," Yelled Sylver as a flash of gold came out of the air and hit me in the arm but it only stung a little bit. Sylver came out and put his hands up in resignation than did the last thing I expected, he disappeared, but unlike before he didn't exactly disappear actually his form just changed a bit. I realized I was still looking at Sylver but in some kind of different form. This looked very bad because, well, he was literally glowing with this golden color.

"Fang, I warned you not to cross me. Now you will pay the consequences," Sylver said as he began to dash towards me with incredible speed. I didn't even have time to defend myself before he sent me sprawling. I got up and wiped the blood off my face than moved at the exact same speed and collided with Sylver. We matched each other, blow for blow, punch for punch and kick for kick. That is until Sylver started creating arrows of a golden energy and I knew what he was going to do.

"Fang you have no idea what we are capable of and until you can understand that, you can never truly be one of us. So I say to you 'Drop Dead,'" With that Sylver unleashed a volley of ten thousand or more arrows. They came raining down like rays of sun. I put my hands up to defend my self and felt absolutely nothing. I looked around and realized I was protected by somebody. He had created a barrier in front of us blocking all the arrows.

"_Eveo of the zero_!" He yelled as seven balls of energy began to form a circle in front of him. The colors were purple, yellow, black, white, bluish black, icy blue, and gold.

"Shao you and I both know that the Shadow Riders have no jurisdiction here," Said Sylver not scarred a bit.

"Two words _'friend' _F*** You!" Shao yelled as seven beams of energy shot out and spun around each other driving into Sylver's chest as he probably flew all the way to London, no joke. That's how powerful this guy was.

"Who…" I asked but he cut me off.

"My full name Is Shaoses De Excara but everybody calls me Shao because trust me if you ever have to figure out I'm nothing like the Shaoses," He said looking at the ground ",Come on it's not long before more NES goons get here. We need to get Max and go."

"Wait how do you know Max," I asked, I can't trust anybody any more.

"Because there is more at work than only my story or your story, but now is not the time for that. Simply put we have roughly twenty seven minutes before the fury of all of NES falls upon us," Shao said. Nothing like a death sentence to snap you back into action. I ran and flapped out my wings head for the hole in the wall.

Shao was behind me with a very dark set of purple wings, he said ", My wings are made of Shadow energy, I prefer flying to teleporting unlike Teqo, that bastard."

We flew in grabbed max and Shao led me as we flew forever and had this conversation.

"So what's the deal between you and Teqo, Sylver and all of NES for that matter," I said as I was carrying Max.

"Teqo used to be my best friend, best hacker there was. That was he was my friend until the Shadow War in which he betrayed me. He's a lot older than he looks, actually he's about twenty two, our kind live for a long time so some of us don't age as quickly as others. Sylver, don't get me started on that _Fexin, _I guess you won't understand this but if not for him I wouldn't exactly be here. The NES once worked together with Flames of Darkness or as it has newly been renamed Flames After Darkness or FAD," Shao said.

"I keep hearing about the Shadow war, What the hell is that," I asked.

"I don't like to talk about it much considering it was all started by my damn father. He found an ancient fleet and tried to attack earth, we stopped him. Well I and the Shadow Riders. The Shadow Riders are a group of our people who have been given one of the seven star bracelets. One for each color: Blue, yellow, purple, pink, red, green, and white. The Shadow Riders also take in those who have proven themselves to have the rare ability to Time Warp. I don't even fully understand how it works but than again nobody does."

"That's cool and all but how do I fit into all of this, I'm only human."

"That's where your wrong and you proved that when you used the power of The Fallen Angel or Syn. He was the last of his kind and they had wings just like you. They are known as the Angel because everything they used drew it's power from light it's self. That is until Syn came along. He was the first want to question the Simula's, their race, beliefs. He started to tap into an ancient energy which made him invincible. The only down side was that he was deemed to walk among the living all his life, he found your planet and made a life for himself. Than one day he was buried and we thought he was gone, stuck in rock forever. Apparently we were wrong, it appears he has decided to take on a new form. Fang that is you."


	4. Black Lightning

**Even though I wish I do I do not own Maximum Ride**

Chapter 4: Black Lightning

"What?!" I yelled at shao after hearing what he said ", your f****ng kidding me right?"

"Wish I was but nope," Shao said.

"Okay well at least explain to me about the Arcayians," I said.

"Most just call us leapinians and we live on a planet not far from here. We usually send people here on missions but most come here on their own running from the law or things of that nature, which is why I am here. Our people have powers that are not normal as you have seen. We can control the true elements: Terra, which contrary to popular belief is not earth but a minor control of the earthly elements like on the periodic table, Dark, Light, Shadow, Sun, Lightning, Mist, and Flare, or fire as most prefer to call it. I originally was a Shadow controller, what we call ourselves, but during the shadow war Echo the Shadow Phoenix revealed to me that I was the Zero of this Millennium. A zero is someone who has full control over all elements including the base elements Khaos, Infinity, and Arcius. Each 'clan' as we call them has a leader who is immortal in the sense they can only die in battle. We call these people Lords and each has some kind of connection to Arcia who is the base of everything."

"Okaaaaay," I said not completely believing him ", Than I only have one question I have is why me."

"Because I said so," Yelled someone from behind me and I turned to see Sylver flying up behind us. He moved so fast I didn't see him; he came up behind me and warped out of there with Max.

"We have to follow him!" I yelled.

"What do you think we're doing? This would be a lot easier if you actually knew how to use your powers," Said Shao.

"Give me a crash course than."

"Okay all I need you to do is focus on your core find a place that generates some kind of heat, allow it to unleash it's self and think about your heart's desire," Shao said as he disappeared. I did has he told thinking about Max, that's all I could think. I felt myself moving much faster and opened my eyes surprised to see that I was in a small tunnel of light. I quickly reformed again right besides Shao in the middle of a forest.

"Keep quiet, we need weapons before we take this place by storm. I think you were here earlier in life," Shao said as I looked around and saw that we were at the place of the school in Germany. Or whatever it was I don't want to even try to remember. Shao motioned for me to follow him as he ran through the trees with great accuracy not even tripping up once I flew behind him noticing that he was moving really fast.

He stopped suddenly and I almost ran into him but he just bent down and lifted a door in the dirt that was trying to be disguised as grass but failed. He started to climb down and I did to and realized we were in a stash of world war two weapons.

"Okay look for something out of place, anything. Once you find it tell me," Shao said.

"There," I pointed out as I saw a very shinny pistol.

"Wow Synsis, you really need to work on disguising these switches better," Shao said to no one in particular. Shao walked over and spun the weapon as a door appeared. He walked in and came out with a few futuristic looking weapons. He handed me what looked like a silver version of a standard issue assault rifle, a sword that looked like a samurai sword, and a magnum with the purple smoke design on its mussel. I knew what that did.

"Here take these, I have ever thing I need. The assault rifle, we call it an Opsin, fires in small burst but be careful because you only have three clips. Each clip contains about twenty six bullets. The gun has no kick so don't worry about that and the bullets have a drug inside them that when it his anything organic it will start to eat at its body. Kinda works like nanobots just less effective. The sword is for close range fighting, I would've preferred to find a Strato Shotgun but the one that was there is jammed. You know the pistol, you have six shots but be careful if those bullets collide with anything that isn't organic it can react and cause a portal to the Infinity Shadow Dimension to open," Shao explain as I sheathed my sword and slung the Opsin over my shouldered and carefully inserted the magnum in my pocket.

"Ready," I said with confidence.

"Okay now wait here as I go grab my weapons of choice," Shao said as he came out with a sniper rifle ", This is one powerful weapon, the bullets explode on contact but fly so fast you can't track them."

Shao and I ran back towards the building, it looked so out of place. It was like on of those research facilities you see in movies. shao signaled for us to fly over the fence as a guard passed. Once we got over he explained that my gun silences it's self, which is amazing as I shot a guy who was about to yell for somebody but just ended up choking on bullets. We went to the door and Shao placed his hands on the door and blew them open. Alarms blared as we ran through the hallways and Shao took the lead leaving people with multiply wounds from his sword. He ran into a few people who were unlucky enough to be decapitated.

Shao motioned for a door and we entered. It shut behind us and locked as in front of us appeared Sylver.

"Hello Fang, nice toys. Just try me," he said as I fired a whole clip at that bastard, forgetting that he could simply deflect the bullets.

"Fang this is going to be a sword fight. Just stay out of the way and make sure not to get in my way," Shao said as he ran at Sylver. Their blades collided before I could even blink they collided again, and again. While this was going on I was looking for max but only saw another person appear out of nowhere. I realized that he looked a lot like Shao just younger.

"What the F***, Leto. You too?" Shao yelled without taking his eyes off Sylver.

"Hello brother, I'm here on my own accord not with these jokers. I have a message for you from the Shaoses. _septa," _he said to Shao than disappeared. Shao let out a string of curse words in Arcayian, than English, than Spanish, French, German, Japanese, and Chinese. I decided to help him and came at Sylver with my bladed swinging with precision. Sylver just pulled out a second sword and fought us with amazing skill. I ended up with a sword to my throat but blasted him off with a small burst of energy.

"Where is Max!" I yelled.

"In the Arcayian Dimension," Sylver said as if I would know what that meant. This pushed Shao over the edge apparently because he took out a small device pushed the large circular button on it. Suddenly the entire building disintegrated, I'm not kidding it disintegrated. He was than in the form of a purplish black phoenix. He said some thing in no distinctive words and spun in a spiral ramming Sylver as they flew into some different dimension.

He than reappeared in his normal form looking pissed. He walked right past me and said "Come on we need to get to the Arcayian dimension before tomorrow," Shao said.

"Why," I said trailing after him.

"Because I'm not sure Arcia would recognize Max as a person of importance and would kill her before checking. Or worse," Shao said voice rising at the end and shrugging his shoulders.

"Now how do we get there exactly?" I asked Shao.

"By having a friend inside World of Lightning warp us there."

Just live your life

and

Review


End file.
